


Zliż ze mnie skórę, odsłoń moją sierść

by Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (ale jeszcze nie w tym rozdziale), Bottom Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Top Hannibal, Work In Progress, romantyczne klisze i pseudo-głębokie dywagacje
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/Hanni%20Bunny%20Lecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ku swojemu rozgoryczeniu Will budzi się całkiem żywy i bynajmniej nie na dnie Atlantyku. Ku jego jeszcze większej frustracji, Hannibal też tu jest. I są sami. W domku w głębi lasu. Z bagażem resentymentów i wyrzutów sumienia i irytującą mgiełką erotycznej fascynacji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko nie brzmi aż tak pompatycznie, jak mi się wydaje :D Ciężko jest wyjść z cienia Destiela, więc mimo że ten tekst miał być stuprocentowo angstowy i klimatyczny, niestety tu i ówdzie spieprzyłam sprawę. Ale to też wina "Hannibala". Ten serial jest tak cholernie i subtelnie zabawny, że nie dało się uniknąć kilku lżejszych momentów. Ale nie za bardzo lekkich, ot kilka zdań. TO MÓJ PIERWSZY HANNIGRAM, OKEJ, DOPIERO SIĘ WPRAWIAM. Cicho bądźcie, dostaniecie seks, więc mi tu nie narzekać :D
> 
> Jeśli są tu jakieś nieścisłości, najprawdopodobniej zostaną wyjaśnione w kolejnych rozdziałach. Chyba że zapomnę.
> 
> Ten jakże głęboki i symboliczny tytuł nawiązuje do opowiadania "Oblubienica Tygrysa" Angeli Carter. Mogłam nawiązać do "Krwawej komnaty", ale bądźmy szczere, "Oblubienica" jest dużo lepszym opowiadaniem i jak ulał pasuje do Hannigrama.

_Mucha ze świstem przecina powietrze i znika bez śladu pod pomarszczoną powierzchnią strumienia, żyłka napręża się, siekąc lśniącymi jak brylanty kropelkami, po czym wszystko zlewa się w harmonijną całość, szemrzący strumień i wtopiona weń żyłka, na końcu której, pod wodą, szarpie się gnana nurtem i trzymana na uwięzi kolorowa mucha. Will najbardziej lubi ten moment – chwilę pomiędzy uderzeniami serca, kiedy życie zamiera na ułamek sekundy, nie w strachu, ale w oczekiwaniu na eksplozję wrażeń. Jak w operze, zanim rozlegnie się pierwsza nuta._

_Gumowe spodnie rybackie chronią go przed wodą, ale nawet przez nie Will czuje napór prądu, fale liżące jego uda, puls strumienia. Czuje mijające go ryby, muskające jego nieruchomą postać. Nie patrzy na nie, skupiony na obserwowaniu żyłki, to poluzowując ją, to podciągając, wprawiając przynętę w zwodniczy taniec szeregiem wypracowanych gestów. Wartki prąd szarpie muchą, ale kiedy ryba bierze, Will czuje różnicę. Żyłka w jego dłoni zaczyna wibrować jak odsłonięty nerw, jakby połączona z systemem nerwowym ryby, posyłając ku Willowi najpierw fale zniecierpliwienia, potem strachu i desperacji._

_Will czeka na właściwy moment, ale żyłka drga coraz gwałtowniej, ryba miota się w panice, targając jego dłońmi, aż Will musi mocniej zacisnąć palce, by nie pozwolić jej uciec. Musi być ogromna, dużo większa niż pstrągi, jakie zwykle udaje mu się złowić. Opór zwierzęcia, jego wola przetrwania jest tak silna, że Will czuje pot spływający mu po szyi, mimo że stoi po biodra w lodowatej wodzie. Jego mięśnie napinają się do bólu, naprężone jak wibrująca mu w palcach żyłka. Woda wokół niego zaczyna wzbierać, kotłować się coraz agresywniej, spienione fale rozbijają się o niego, popychając go do przodu, ku wyrywającej się rybie. Will syczy, gdy żyłka wrzyna się w jego palce i krople krwi zaczynają pełznąć po rozedrganej strunie, jak czerwone nuty na pięciolinii. Krople odrywają się od żyłki, a kolejna fala uderza tak mocno, że Will traci równowagę na śliskim podłożu i nagle jest tylko ciemność i zimno, i dudniący w uszach puls rozwścieczonego żywiołu, i szarpiący ból w policzku, gdzie utkwił haczyk, i nieznośne, dławiące łaskotanie czerwonych piór muchy w gardle, i Will miota się bezsilnie, próbując się uwolnić, próbując odbić się od dna i wybić ponad powierzchnię, ale prąd wpycha go coraz głębiej i głębiej, w ciemność i ciszę…_

Will zbudził się z niemym krzykiem na ustach, tonąc we własnym pocie, zaplątany w przemoczone prześcieradła. Sytuacja znajoma do tego stopnia, że na chwilę oprócz potu oblało go też poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakby wciąż leżał w łóżku w Wolf Trap, wdychając uspokajający zapach psów, który witał go za każdym razem, gdy wędrówka po koszmarach dobiegła końca. Dopiero nieznośny ból promieniujący z kości jarzmowej i słodko-metaliczny smak krwi przywróciły go do rzeczywistości, szarpnęły za kołnierz i cisnęły nim całe lata wprzód, poza Wolf Trap, poza Baltimore, poza Moosehead Lake, poza dom na erodującym klifie. Do tutaj i do teraz.

Z gardła wyrwał mu się chrapliwy jęk i Will dotknął twarzy opuszkami palców; natrafiły na ciepłą, lepką wilgoć i opuchliznę. Ból na chwilę go oślepił i pozbawił tchu. Will zacisnął zęby, co tylko pogarszyło sprawę, więc zamiast tego ścisnął jedną pięść i zamknął oczy, wstrząsany lekkim dreszczem, delikatnie macając policzek. Ból promieniował na całą twarz i wnętrze ust; ostrożnie badając językiem Will wyczuł długą, nieregularną szramę na gładkiej, wewnętrznej stronie policzka, smakującą krwią, a na zewnątrz drobny, drabinkowy wzór biegnący od kącika ust niemal do ucha. Szwy. Naddarte i nasiąknięte ciepłą wilgocią.

Zrezygnowany opadł na łóżko, mimo woli krzywiąc się, gdy jego parujące od koszmarów ciało zetknęło się z mokrą i zimną pościelą przez równie mokry podkoszulek. Mokry i zimny, jakby wciąż tkwił pod wodami Atlantyku. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy otworzy oczy, okaże się, że wciąż tam tkwi.

Taki był plan.

Ale Will powinien był się domyślić, że Hannibal mu ten plan pokrzyżuje, zbyt zazdrosny, zbyt chciwy, zbyt dumny, by pozwolić oceanowi skraść mu coś, co uznał za swoją własność. Wbił w niego zęby i nie zamierzał ani wypuścić, ani dać sobie wyrwać. Hannibal zabrał mu wszystko, nawet śmierć Willa nie należała już do niego, nie zależała od niego, od nikogo, tylko od Hannibala. Jestem nieśmiertelny, pomyślał cierpko, dopóki Hannibal się mną nie znudzi. Albo… już martwy. Martwy i skazany na wieczną wędrówkę po czyśćcu w towarzystwie litewskiego Wergiliusza. Will zaśmiał się histerycznie i znów jęknął, gdy twarz przeszyła mu kolejna fala bólu.

Jak przez watę dobiegło go ciche stuknięcie drzwi i kroki. Ktoś wszedł do pokoju – dopiero teraz Will zaczął zastanawiać się, gdzie u diabła się znajduje, bo to, co zdążył zauważyć, nie przypominało domu na klifie – i zbliżał się do łóżka, powoli, jak podchodzący ofiarę drapieżnik, ale pewnie, jak drapieżnik podchodzący ofiarę na własnym terytorium. Kroki ucichły i rozległo się zirytowane cmoknięcie.

\- Zerwałeś szwy, Will. Będę musiał założyć je na nowo, a ty znieść to bez ulgi, jaką daje brak przytomności. Nie próbowałeś wstawać, mam nadzieję?

\- Hannibal – wycedził zmęczonym głosem Will, nie otwierając oczu. Przesunął dłońmi w dół twarzy, omijając ranę. – Więc nawet piekło cię nie chciało. Jakoś nie jestem zaskoczony.

\- Nie chciało także i ciebie, dzięki czemu wciąż możemy cieszyć się naszym towarzystwem, drogi chłopcze.

\- Tylko to nam pozostało.

Will westchnął i rozchylił powieki, by napotkać spojrzenie Hannibala. W mdłym świetle przebijającego się przez żaluzje dnia czekoladowe oczy doktora wydawały się czarne. Przez całe życie Will unikał patrzenia ludziom w oczy, pułapek, jakie się w nich czają, i teraz boleśnie uderzyła go świadomość, że zna wszystkie barwy, jakie drzemały we wzroku Hannibala. I że żadna z nich nie była w stanie go zmylić.

Hannibal wyglądał obrzydliwie rześko, mimo rozciętej wargi, gojących się szram na policzkach i podpuchniętego oka. Włosy opadały mu beztrosko na czoło, a źrenice błyszczały rozbawieniem. Will nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby się okazało, że pocisk Smoka, zamiast przeszyć Hannibala na wylot, rozpuścił się w jego żarłocznych sokach żołądkowych, nie wyrządzając mu większej szkody niż ugryzienie komara; ale wciąż miał przed oczami eksplozję wina zmieszanego z krwią, a w uszach świst kuli przelatującej tuż obok. Will nie miał tyle szczęścia. Miał wrażenie, jakby Smok wygryzł z jego ciała pokaźne kęsy i zostawił go pustym i lekkim, jak porzucony kokon. Will nie był pewien, co się z niego wykluło.

Hannibal omiótł go uważnym spojrzeniem i pochylił się, by położyć trzymaną w dłoniach tacę na stoliku obok łóżka, roztaczając przy tym mocny aromat świeżej kawy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie próbowałeś wstawać – powtórzył surowym głosem. – Ponowne nastawienie kości byłoby dużo przykrzejsze niż szycie.

\- O czym ty… - Will zmarszczył brwi, po czym otworzył szeroko oczy i poderwał się na łokcie, tylko po to, by natychmiast zwalić się na łóżko z powrotem, trzymając się za rwący policzek. Ale i tak zdążył zauważyć dwa długie kawałki drewna przymocowane do jego prawej nogi, od stopy aż po udo. – Chyba sobie kurwa żartujesz.

\- Słownictwo, Will – Hannibal zmrużył oczy, ale w jego głosie brzmiało to samo rozbawienie, które iskrzyło się w jego źrenicach. - Musiałem improwizować. Wyposażyłem to miejsce w niezbędne środki opatrunkowe, ale nie przyszło mi na myśl, że będę musiał zajmować się złamaniami. Mogło być gorzej.

\- Uhm, mogłem utkwić ze złamaną nogą w domu fanatycznej pielęgniarki, zamiast w domu sadystycznego kanibala. Szczęściarz ze mnie. – Wzrok Willa padł na pajęczynę rozciągniętą w kącie pod sufitem. Tylko migotanie delikatnych, falujących nitek zdradzało jej położenie. Pająka nigdzie nie było widać, ale bez okularów Will nie zauważyłby go nawet, gdyby siedział na środku sieci.

\- Przetrwałeś atak Smoka, Will. To coś więcej niż szczęście.

\- Pakt z diabłem zapewne.

Wąskie wargi Hannibala ściągnęły się, odsłaniając ostre zęby.

\- Cieplej.

\- A ceną jest moja dusza? Nie jestem pewny, czy dobrze pan wyszedł na tym pakcie, doktorze Lecter. Moja dusza jest w strzępach, o ile w ogóle istnieje.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Dobrze się zatem składa, że potrafię szyć. Co sprowadza nas z powrotem do spraw bieżących. – Otworzył leżącą na stoliku staromodną, skórzaną torbę lekarską, wyjął z niej szpulkę nici chirurgicznej, igłę, tubkę maści antyseptycznej i chusteczki, po czym gestem nakazał Willowi przesunąć się i usiadł na łóżku. – Największe krzywdy wyrządzasz sobie sam – rzekł z naganą w głosie, uważnie wpatrując się w rozdartą ranę, oceniając szkodę.

\- Nie powiedziałbym – wymamrotał Will, ale posłusznie zamknął oczy i pozwolił doktorowi robić swoje. Był zmęczony bólem. W przenośni i dosłownie. Miał go dosyć.

\- Jesteś jak wygłodzony wilk w potrzasku – Hannibal przesunął palcami po rozerwanym szwie, ścierając z niego krew. Will nie zerknął, by sprawdzić, czy je później oblizał. – Jak szczupak na haczyku. Miotasz się, próbując się uwolnić, i kaleczysz się coraz bardziej, zamiast na chłodno ocenić sytuację.

\- Już nie mangusta? Pochlebiasz mi. Chyba.

\- Przestań walczyć, Will – Will wzdrygnął się, gdy te słowa rozbrzmiały tuż przy jego uchu, gorące i zmysłowe. Z wahaniem otworzył oczy, ale Hannibal zdążył się odsunąć i wpatrywał się teraz w jego usta podejrzanie głodnym wzrokiem.

Will poczuł kompulsywną chęć oblizania warg i ku swojemu upokorzeniu nie zdołał się jej oprzeć. Hannibal mrugnął i przeniósł wzrok wyżej; jego oczy połyskiwały czerwono, jak wino. Willowi nagle zabrakło tchu, ale udało mu się wykrztusić, zanim jego mózg zorientował się, że lepiej trzymać język za zębami:

\- Lubisz, kiedy z tobą walczę.

Hannibal zamruczał potwierdzająco, miarowym ruchem dłoni dezynfekując i osuszając ranę, z której usunął już wrzynające się w ciało szwy.

\- Tylko w metaforycznym sensie. Zgodzisz się, że to dodaje naszej relacji pikanterii.

\- A czymże byłaby potrawa bez odrobiny przypraw.

\- Czymże, w istocie. Połknij.

Will bez protestu połknął dwie podsunięte mu tabletki. Smakowały jak aspiryna.

\- Nie ruszaj się.

Zamarł w bezruchu, gdy przy jego oku błysnęła igła. Starał się za bardzo nie wzdrygać, kiedy raz po raz przebijała policzek, ale i tak Hannibal musiał jeszcze kilkakrotnie powtórzyć swoje polecenie, za każdym razem dotykając uspokajająco jego ramienia. Will był pewien, że w torbie obok nici znalazłaby się fiolka silniejszych tabletek przeciwbólowych, a może i prawdziwy anestetyk, ale był też pewien, że Hannibal za bardzo delektował się jego bólem i milczącym posłuszeństwem, by o nich wspomnieć.

\- Gotowe – uznał w końcu doktor. – Zrobiłem, co mogłem, ale w kilku miejscach skóra była zbyt uszkodzona, by nałożyć szwy na poprzednie. Teraz już na pewno zostanie ci blizna. – W jego głosie Will dosłyszał nutkę urazy i nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, mimo że połowa twarzy płonęła mu żywym ogniem.

\- Wcześniej nie miałeś oporów przed zostawianiem blizn na moim ciele. Masz mi za złe, że pozwoliłem Smokowi się napiętnować? Że to jego ślad, nie twój, będzie tym, co każdy może zobaczyć?

Hannibal zacisnął wargi.

\- Bez obaw, doktorze Lecter – Will zamknął oczy i opadł na poduszki, nagle niewiarygodnie znużony. Dotarło do niego, jak wiele krwi musiał stracić. – Nieważne, czyje piętno mam na twarzy. I tak cały jestem twój.

***

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?

Hannibal wyraźnie się wstrząsnął na dźwięk jego głosu, jakby nie spodziewał się, że Will kiedykolwiek się do niego odezwie. Albo jakby zapomniał, że nie jest sam. Ostatni raz rozmawiali trzy dni temu, gdy Hannibal zdejmował Willowi szwy z twarzy i piersi. Przedtem Will leżał pogrążony w półśnie, wyczerpany utratą krwi i trawiony gorączką. Od tamtej pory doktor ograniczył ich kontakty do przynoszenia Willowi do łóżka regularnych posiłków każdego dnia. Każdy posiłek, mimo że nie tak wystawny jak za dawnych czasów, w poprzednim życiu, i składający się głównie z suszonego mięsa, jajek w proszku i warzyw z puszki, był skomponowany i udekorowany jak małe dziełko sztuki kulinarnej, wliczając w to skomplikowane ozdoby z liści, piór i generalnie czegokolwiek, co dało się znaleźć w lesie o tej porze roku. Will starał się zachować powagę, ale kiedy tylko Hannibal opuszczał jego pokój, parskał śmiechem na myśl o tym, jak beznadziejnie romantyczną kliszę stanowili. Sinobrody i jego ostatnia żona. Wypaczona wersja baśni, w której żona pieprzy Sinobrodego na środku jego krwawej komnaty. I dostaje własną.

Kiedy Hannibal podniósł wzrok, jego twarz była idealnie pusta, pozbawiona emocji, ale Will nie dał się oszukać, już nie.

\- Will – powiedział tylko Hannibal. Jakby nie do końca ufał własnym oczom. Odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok. – Nie powinieneś jeszcze wstawać.

\- Nic mi nie jest. – Will przestał się czaić, dokuśtykał do kanapy, mieląc przekleństwa pod nosem, i niemal rzucił się na nią z westchnieniem ulgi. Oparł kule obok siebie. – Jeśli masz zamiar monologować na temat rozbitych filiżanek, daruj sobie.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Miałem raczej na myśli złamaną nogę. Złamane nogi goją się szybciej niż rozbite filiżanki, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że ich nie nadwyrężasz.

\- Nie mogę dłużej leżeć w tamtym łóżku. Jest przepocone koszmarami. I wspomnieniami. Które są równie koszmarne.

\- Zmienię ci pościel – Hannibal zaczął się podnosić.

\- Zostań – rzucił Will i Hannibal zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu. Coś w jego postawie przywiodło Willowi na myśl zagonione w ślepą uliczkę zwierzę i nie wiedział, czy czuje satysfakcję, czy wstyd. – Co to za miejsce?

Hannibal usiadł i wrócił do tego, co robił, zanim Will mu przeszkodził. Najwyraźniej było to czytanie artykułu na tattlecrime.com, sądząc po krzykliwych kolorach bijących z ekranu jego laptopa.

\- To tylko domek w środku lasu. Kiedyś często z niego korzystałem, dlatego wciąż jest zaopatrzony w podstawowy zestaw do przetrwania. Chiyo nas tu przywiozła.

\- Chiyo? Gdzie ona jest?

\- Odjechała.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Tak.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Wystarczająco daleko od miejsca, w którym zgładziliśmy Smoka, by nikt nas tu nie szukał. I co ważniejsze – nie znalazł. – odparł Hannibal, nie odwracając wzroku od laptopa. – Chiyo pomogła mi usztywnić twoją nogę, dostarczyła kilka niezbędnych rzeczy i zostawiła nas. Nie jest zbyt towarzyska, jak pewnie zdążyłeś się zorientować.

Will w milczeniu przetrawił informacje, próbując doszukać się w nich sensu.

\- Ostatni raz widziałem ją trzy lata temu. Wiem, że nie odwiedzała cię w klinice, każda wizyta była monitorowana. Skąd wiedziała, gdzie nas szukać? Co w ogóle robiła w Stanach?

\- Chiyo to mój duch opiekuńczy – Will nie widział twarzy Hannibala, ale w jego głosie dało się dosłyszeć nutkę pobłażliwego rozbawienia. Może nawet… sympatii? – Pojawia się, gdy jej potrzebuję.

\- Raczej duch z przeszłości, niezdolny opuścić tego świata, bo wciąż omotany łańcuchem niedokończonych spraw. Zamierzasz kiedykolwiek ją uwolnić? Pozwolić jej spocząć w pokoju?

\- Do niczego jej nie zmuszam. Chiyo jest zdolna do podejmowania własnych decyzji. Jeśli jej decyzją, po mojej drobnej perswazji, przyznaję, jest ratowanie naszych skór, jak mogę się sprzeciwiać? Chiyo jest równie wolna jak ja czy ty.

Will przygryzł wargę.

\- Żadne z nas nie jest wolne. Nie przy tobie. A z dala od ciebie nie mamy powodu, by istnieć.

Ramiona Hannibala, do tej pory spięte jak u gotującego się do ataku drapieżnika, wyprostowały się i rozluźniły. Hannibal wciąż na niego nie patrzył, ale Will miał wrażenie, że doktor odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Czy tak właśnie się czujesz, Will? Skuty łańcuchem? Nierealny jak duch?

\- Nie.

Will niemal się uśmiechnął, gdy Hannibal lekko przechylił głowę w oczekiwaniu na dalszy ciąg. Jak pies, strzygący uszami, wpatrujący się w niego z napięciem. Na myśl o swoich psach Will poczuł ukłucie w piersi i uśmiech zamarł na jego ustach.

\- Nie – powiedział powoli. - Czuję się… lekki. I czuję się prawdziwy. Jest szesnasta dwadzieścia dwa, jestem w zamku Sinobrodego, nazywam się Will Graham i po raz pierwszy w życiu czuję się sobą.


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwszy prysznic po tygodniu obmywania się – a wcześniej dwóch bycia obmywanym - wilgotną szmatką wydał mu się niemal religijnym przeżyciem. Will odchylił głowę do tyłu, pozwalając, by woda spłukała z niego pot i zmęczenie, i krew, która wsiąkła we włosy i w pory skóry, i starał się nie myśleć o dłoniach Hannibala, metodycznie pocierających wilgotną gąbką jego najintymniejsze miejsca; o oczach, które wpijały się w niego z nieopisanym głodem czającym się pod maską obojętności. Głodem, który nie miał nic wspólnego z cielesnością, pod żadnym względem, ani seksualnym, ani kulinarnym. Will miał niemal pewność, że temperatura wzroku Hannibala była w większej części wypaczona przez gorączkę, w jakiej gotował się jego mózg przez kilka dni po opatrzeniu ran, ale bynajmniej nie zmniejszyło to żaru, jaki go oblał na to wspomnienie. Will zacisnął zęby i odepchnął od siebie jakiekolwiek brudne myśli.

Kiedy wreszcie woda u jego stóp stała się krystalicznie czysta, Will nabrał tchu z poczuciem, że jest to pierwszy oddech w życiu, pierwszy oddech nowego życia. Wypuścił go powoli, niechętnie, nie mogąc wyzbyć się wrażenia, że wraz z oddechem usuwa z organizmu swoją przeszłość, wszystko, w co wierzył, wszystko, co miało dla niego wartość, by zrobić miejsce dla nowego Willa i jego nowo narodzonych pożądań. Nie był pewien, czy tego chce. Większość ludzi wyśmiałaby go, wytłumaczyła niechęć przesądem, paranoją czy przewrażliwieniem, ale Will wiedział, że jego lęk nie jest irracjonalny. Wiedział, że jest się czego bać. Że ścieżka, na którą wstąpił, wiedzie tylko w jedną stronę, do miejsca, z którego nie ma powrotu. Poza mapę, _ubi sunt leones_. Do leża bestii.

Odetchnął jednak w końcu i był zaskoczony tym, że nic się nie zmieniło.

Usztywniona noga nie przeszkadzała tak bardzo, jak się obawiał, a zamocowane w ścianie prysznica uchwyty pomagały zachować równowagę na śliskiej, kafelkowej powierzchni. Był ciekaw, dlaczego Hannibal je zainstalował. Doktor zdawał się ostatnią osobą, jaka w przekonaniu Willa potrzebowała stabilizacji, czy to fizycznej, czy psychicznej. Pierwszą osobą był sam Will. W obu aspektach, jak widać. Zastanawiał się, kiedy Hannibal ostatnio korzystał z tej kryjówki, czy może do tej pory stała tu samotnie, potulnie czekając, aż znów nadejdzie jej czas. Jak Chiyo. Jak Tier. Jak Miriam Lass. Jak reszta pionków na Hannibalowej szachownicy, żywych i martwych. Will zastanawiał się, kiedy on sam awansował do roli królowej. I czy dotrwa do końca rozgrywki.

Jakakolwiek maszyneria ogrzewała wodę w tym zapomnianym miejscu, wciąż działała, a ciśnienie, choć nie powalało na kolana (ani dosłownie, ani w przenośni), było na tyle silne, że woda delikatnie masowała czaszkę, łaskotała wrażliwą skórę i relaksowała do tego stopnia, że Will westchnął z przyjemnością. Pochylił głowę i na chwilę znieruchomiał, rozkoszując się dobrze znanym, kojącym szumem. Przyszło mu na myśl, że powinien zapytać Hannibala, czy w pobliżu płynie strumień. Nie zaszkodziłoby urozmaicić ich diety świeżo złowioną rybą, bo mrożone warzywa zaczynały mu już bokiem wychodzić i podejrzewał, że Hannibalowi, z jego apetytem i przyzwyczajeniami, prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej. Will pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech, kiedy uświadomił sobie, w jak stereotypowo makabrycznej sytuacji się znalazł: bezbronny, ze złamaną nogą, sam w odludnej chatce z kanibalem, który już raz próbował dobrać się do jego mózgu. Wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi parsknął śmiechem, wypluwając wodę, która dostała mu się do ust. Scenariusz jego życia wahał się między komedią romantyczną a filmami cannibal exploitation i Will miał coraz mniej pewności, że nie utknął w jednym ze swoich koszmarów wywołanych przez zapalenie mózgu. To by wiele wyjaśniało. Nadstawił uszu, próbując wybadać, czy na kafelkach nie rozlega się miarowe klik-klok-kluk kopyt, ale prócz szumu wody nie było słychać nic.

Woda była wystarczająco ciepła, by wypłukać uciążliwy chłód z jego ciała, dręczący go od chwili, gdy półprzytomny wypełzł na brzeg Atlantyku, by natychmiast stracić przytomność. Ciężki, zimny niepokój, który osiadł w jego kończynach i wgniatał go w przesiąkniętą potem pościel, wyduszając z niego oddech. Teraz nareszcie chłód zniknął i zastąpiło go leniwe ciepło rozlewające się po całym ciele i przywracające mu chęć życia. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Will poczuł pełne zadowolenia mruczenie narastające w gardle, najpierw poczuł, a potem usłyszał, gdy z jego ust wyrwał się cichy jęk.

Ku jeszcze większemu zaskoczeniu odkrył, że jego prawa dłoń niepostrzeżenie zsunęła się między nogi, by lekko, nieśpiesznie, wmasować życie także w pulsujący nieznacznie członek. Will wciągnął z sykiem powietrze, ale nie cofnął dłoni. Mógłby, bo potrzeba spuszczenia rurami towarzyszącego mu od tygodni napięcia wraz ze zmytym z siebie brudem nie narosła jeszcze do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów, ale Will zwyczajnie nie miał ochoty sobie odmawiać. Stres i zagrożenia minionego miesiąca ciągle kotłowały się w jego mózgu, euforia, jaka przepełniała go, gdy wraz z Hannibalem powalili Smoka, nie dała się tak łatwo stłumić i raz po raz podnosiła głowę, głodna kolejnych wrażeń, adrenalina wciąż jeszcze nie wypaliła się do końca, szemrząc w żyłach i karmiąc niepokój, domagając się czegoś, co ukoiłoby jego nerwy i pozwoliło mu wreszcie zasnąć bez pomocy pigułek. Cóż lepszego niż naturalny akt, stworzony po to, by uciszyć buzującą w organizmie burzę hormonów i niewyrażalnych pragnień, zaspokoić kłębiące się w nim wygłodniałe bestie choćby na krótką chwilę, zanim na dobre wkroczy na ich terytorium i pozwoli im się pożreć?

Will zamknął oczy i pomyślał o Molly, ciepłej i zaspanej, rozbudzającej się pod jego dotykiem; jego palce załaskotały, niemal czując znajome ciepło. Molly uśmiechnęła się w półśnie, wygięła ciało jak kot, by mocniej przylgnąć do jego wędrujących dłoni. Will pochylił głowę i wciągnął jej kobiecy zapach, słodko-słony, powiódł ustami po linii wyznaczonej przez płatek ucha i szczękę. Molly westchnęła i zaśmiała się cicho, nie otwierając ust ani oczu. Dłoń Willa pełzła teraz wzdłuż jej ramienia, rozgrzanego snem, ściskając lekko, by poczuć ustępliwość miękkiego, delikatnego ciała. Molly szepnęła jego imię; zawierciła się, jakby próbowała odwrócić się do niego przodem, ale w końcu ustąpiła, pokonana jego mocnym chwytem. Will zamruczał coś, sam nie wiedział co, coś uspokajającego. Pocałował jej ramię i otworzył oczy. W milczeniu, nie przestając wodzić ustami po skórze Molly, patrzył, jak wokół jej ciała rozpełzają się gałęzie czarnych kości, wciąż pokryte miękkim, wrażliwym scypułem. Aksamitna skórka wkrótce zaczęła pękać i kapać krwią, odsłaniając kolejne odrośla, wyrysowując na ciele Molly podłużne, ociekające czerwone runy; scypuł rozchylił się niemal obscenicznie i odpadł, ukazując nagą kość. Molly zaprotestowała ze śmiechem, gdy ostre końcówki tyk zaczęły ją drapać; zaprotestowała głośniej, gdy jedna z nich wbiła się w ciało. Will wciąź muskał wargami jej ramienia i zacisnął mocniej palce na jej nadgarstkach. Molly szarpnęła się rozpaczliwie, ale czarne poroże otaczały ją jak żebra otaczają serce, szpice tyk wgryzały się między kości i przyszpilały ją do łóżka. Szponiaste palce Willa zacisnęły się tak mocno, że rozległ się chrupot miażdżonej kości. Kiedy Molly spojrzała na niego, jej wzrok był pełen bólu, twarz zbryzgana krwią i to już nie była Molly, ale Francis Dolarhyde, na kolanach, z głową odrzuconą do tyłu w erotycznej ekstazie śmierci, z rozłożonymi rękoma i skrzydłami bijącymi powietrze w tle; jego ciało tryskało krwią z niezliczonych ran, pulsującymi aksamitnymi wstęgami, które zalały oczy Willa i nagle wszystko zrobiło się czerwone i mokre, i Will tonął we krwi; próbował złapać oddech, ale krew wpłynęła mu do płuc; chciał krzyczeć, ale z gardła wydobył się tylko zwierzęcy charkot i Will wiedział, że dłużej już nie wytrzyma, że za chwilę utonie we krwi pod prysznicem w samotnej chatce, ale zamiast tego odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaczął szczytować z przeciągłym jękiem, nawet nie próbując ściszyć głosu.

Przez chwilę stał pod strumieniem wody, mrugając i łapiąc oddech, zdziwiony, że spływająca po kafelkach maź była biała, a nie czerwona, a kafelki wokół wciąż nieskazitelnie kremowe, sterylne. Czyste i niewinne, jakby z niego drwiły. Will zacisnął zęby, opłukał się i zakręcił prysznic, nagle zły, że oblepiające go dotąd napięcie prysło, pozbawiając go wszelkich złudzeń. Bezlitośnie zabierając z sobą letargiczną zasłonę, która oddzielała go od lodowatej, nieubłaganej świadomości, że odebrał komuś życie – rozmyślnie, z zimną krwią - i że mu się to podobało.

Bardziej niż zastrzelenie Hobbsa w majestacie prawa. Bardziej nawet, niż powalenie Randalla Tiera w obronie własnej.

Wyszedłszy spod prysznica, wcale nie czuł się czyściejszy.

Łazienka była raczej spartańska, maleńka, choć niepozbawiona swego rodzaju rustykalnego uroku. Will nie spodziewałby się niczego innego po Hannibalu. Nawet jego najrzadziej używana kryjówka musiała być wyposażona w podstawowe luksusy, a pewnie i kilka ponadpodstawowych. W drewnianych szafkach (niektórych nieco wypaczonych od wilgoci) kryły się miękkie, nieużywane ręczniki w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni i ciepłego brązu, szeregi szamponów o francuskich nazwach i flakoniki wód kolońskich i płynów po goleniu – żaden z nich nie miał na etykietce żaglowca, jak zauważył z pewnym sentymentem Will. Przejrzał je wszystkie i zaklął pod nosem, kiedy jeden z nich wyślizgnął mu się z palców. Will złapał go tuż nad podłogą, dziwnie spanikowany na myśl, że flakonik roztrzaska się w jego obecności, z jego winy. W uszach pulsował mu ostry, fantomowy brzęk pękającego szkła, nawet gdy wyprostował się i zatkał nienaruszony flakonik. Wytarł mokrą dłoń o udo i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy dotarło do niego, że zna ten zapach. Uniósł dłoń, na którą chlusnęło kilka kropel płynu, do nosa i wciągnął mocny, korzenny aromat, z nutką czegoś słodko-cierpkiego, egzotycznego. Pulsowanie w jego uszach stało się jeszcze bardziej nieznośne, a potem ucichło, serce zwolniło swój paniczny galop i Will zamknął oczy. Niemal czuł na szczęce dotyk dłoni, palce wplatające się we włosy, kojące, uziemiające go, wywodzące z krainy koszmarów w realność. Niemal słyszał spokojny, naznaczony obcym akcentem głos przemawiający do niego jak do spłoszonego zwierzęcia. Will zacisnął powieki i odstawił flakonik, jednocześnie zrelaksowany i wściekły, na siebie i na Hannibala, i na ten cholerny płyn po goleniu, który właśnie w podstępny, typowy dla przedmiotów martwych sposób przybił Willowi pieczątkę z napisem „własność Hannibala Lectera”. Will nie miał wątpliwości, że Hannibal będzie w stanie wywęszyć na nim swój własny zapach, choćby Will tarł się gąbką do żywego mięsa, i już teraz miał przed oczami jego posesywny, pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek.

\- Niech mnie diabli – wymamrotał. – Jeśli kiedykolwiek go użyję.

Usatysfakcjonowany swoją dość żałosną namiastką buntu Will dokonał starannej selekcji i wybrał zapach najmniej podobny do Hannibalowego, po czym rozerwał znalezione w szafce za lustrem opakowanie jednorazowych maszynek do golenia - zaskakująco, wręcz podejrzanie tanich, najprawdopodobniej dostarczonych przez Chiyo, bo Will wątpił, że Hannibal zdecydowałby się na zakupy w Seven-Eleven, choćby miał nóż na gardle.

Ogolił się, ostrożnie manipulując ostrzem naokoło wciąż spuchniętej blizny na policzku. Starał się na nią nie patrzeć – tylko na tyle, by nie urazić jej żyletką – ale czerwień przyciągała jego wzrok i Will zaczął wpatrywać się w brzydką wypukłość naznaczoną drobnymi śladami po szwach. Hannibal wykonał kawał dobrej roboty – nie żeby Will sądził, iż Hannibal jest zdolny do spartaczenia czegoś tak prostego jak zakładanie szwów – i blizna nie była tak odrażająca, jak Will się obawiał. Zaczął mieć nawet słabą nadzieję, że z czasem zblednie tak, jak zbladła ta na czole, po której została jedynie cienka biała rysa, niemal niezauważalna przy odpowiednim oświetleniu. Ale nie miał większych złudzeń: cięcie Hannibalowej piły było ostrożne i wyważone, wykonane pewną ręką chirurga, i pozostawiło po sobie czyste i równe krawędzie – do tego Cordell zadbał o to, by szrama na przyszłej twarzy jego pracodawcy jak najmniej rzucała się w oczy. Cios Smoka rozharatał ciało jak ząb dzikiego zwierzęcia, a nieprzytomna szarpanina Willa jeszcze bardziej rozdarła ranę, wskutek czego skóra wokół niej stała się cieńsza, słabsza. Brzegi blizny były nierówne, dobrze widoczne, i nawet gdy opuchlizna i zaczerwienienie znikną, sama blizna zawsze tam będzie.

Will chciał bardziej się tym przejąć, ale nie potrafił. Jego ciało nosiło zbyt wiele pamiątek przeszłości, by roztkliwiać się nad jeszcze jedną. Jedyną niedogodnością było to, że tak wyraźna blizna stanowiła oczywistą cechę szczególną.

Pozbył się większej części zarostu, pozostawiając jedynie ciemniejszy cień na policzkach i brodzie, który za kilka dni miał osiągnąć stan, do jakiego Will był przyzwyczajony; wrzucił maszynkę do kosza pod umywalką i w przypływie mściwości nie spłukał pokrywających porcelanę włosków. Ubrał się ostrożnie, siedząc na opuszczonej klapie sedesu, bo zranione ramię wciąż utrudniało ruchy. Wciąganie długich spodni od piżamy – brak mu było sił na mocowanie się z dżinsami, nie wspominając już nawet o wciąż usztywnionej prowizorycznymi łupkami nodze – i podkoszulka trwało na tyle długo, że mściwy nastrój minął i Will odkręcił kran, by spłukać nieapetyczne szczątki brody.

Otwarłszy drzwi, nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu. W łazience gorąca para sprawiała, że jego ciało zdążyło pokryć się potem, ale temperatura w reszcie domku była zauważalnie niższa. Nie dało się zapomnieć, że coraz większymi, wilczymi susami zbliża się zima. Will miał nadzieję, że Hannibal nie zamierzał spędzić jej tutaj. Pomyślał, że powinien mieć gdzieś Hannibalowe plany i po prostu opuścić domek, jak tylko jego rany się zasklepią. Pomyślał, że mógłby wrócić do Luizjany, a może gdzieś zupełnie indziej, gdzie nikt nie słyszał ani o Willu Grahamie, ani o Rozpruwaczu z Chesapeake. W ciepłe miejsce usiane wstążkami strumieni i oczkami jezior. Gdzieś daleko od Hannibala i upiorów, jakie za nim ciągną.

Ukłucie w gardle przypomniało mu, że na taki krok jest już zdecydowanie za późno.

Syndrom Sztokholmski, pomyślał Will, dobrze wiedząc, że to zupełnie nie to.

…

\- FBI oficjalnie uznało nas za martwych – powiedział z satysfakcją Hannibal, gdy tylko Will wykuśtykał o kulach z łazienki, automatycznie kierując się do kuchenki i ekspresu do kawy. Hannibal nie węszył w powietrzu i nie uśmiechał się triumfalnie – Hannibal jest ponad to, pomyślał ze złością Will – ale omiótł Willa profesjonalnym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, po czym obojętnie odwrócił głowę.

Doktor stał przy kuchence z parującym kubkiem w ręku, miarowo mieszając coś, co wydzielało apetyczny, warzywno-mięsny zapach, nie tak intensywny, jak Will pamiętał – warzywa były w większości z puszek lub suszone, choć Hannibal robił co mógł, by wydobyć ich naturalne atuty – ale pamięć sensoryczna i tak zalała go obrazami z czasów, gdy przesiadywał w domu w Baltimore, w milczeniu podziwiając dziwnie erotyczny kuchenny balet swojego psychiatry.

Minęło zaledwie kilka tygodni od ich zniknięcia, ale włosy doktora zaczynały już opadać ciężej na czoło, dłuższe i lepiej zadbane niż w szpitalu. Hannibal nie przygładzał ich jak kiedyś, ale pozwolił im zsuwać się swobodnie na oczy. Fryzura oraz luźne, płócienne spodnie, sweter i kwiecisty fartuszek – zapewne kolejny produkt złośliwości Chiyo - nadawały mu wygląd przyjaznego, zamożnego kawalera z sąsiedztwa.

Will kontemplował przez chwilę jego słowa.

\- Wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że „oficjalnie” oznacza „na pokaz”. Jack tak łatwo się nie podda. Nawet jeśli Prurnell chce zamieść nas pod dywan, Jack będzie węszył, póki nie wygrzebie naszych trupów.

\- Oczywiście – Hannibal jedynie wzruszył ramionami, skupiając uwagę na bulgoczącym z cicha gumbo. – Panna Lounds, jak się okazuje, również delektuje się grzebaniem w trupach.

Will westchnął ze znużeniem, wracając do wycierania mokrych włosów.

\- Jeszcze się nie znudziła? Niech zgadnę. Freddie ze szczegółami opisała naszą podróż poślubno-pośmiertną do Europy.

Hannibal zerknął na niego z błyskiem w oku. Pociągnął łyk herbaty.

\- Po tym, jak znaleziono kamerę z nagraniem Francisa, staliśmy się dla niej i dla jej czytelników niewyczerpanym źródłem plotek i rozrywki. Każdego dnia panna Lounds zamieszcza raport z naszej Odysei po Europie, z uwzględnieniem miejscowych tradycyjnych potraw, które rzekomo brutalnie naginam do naszych szczególnych wymagań kulinarnych. Jej pomysłowość przekracza nawet moje, dość szerokie przecież, granice. – Hannibal pogładził się z namysłem po podbródku, wyraźnie coś rozważając. Otrząsnął się jednak. - Jej artykuły bywają równie porywające, w tym rozbuchanym stylu charakterystycznym dla powieści awanturniczej, co aroganckie i pełne konfabulacji.

\- A jednak nie dość aroganckie, żebyś zaczął rozważać złożenie jej wizyty i uwzględnienie jej w jednym z tradycyjnych europejskich przepisów – Will pokiwał głową. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że chętnie przeczytałby spekulacje Lounds. Chociażby po to, by dowiedzieć się, jakie chwytliwe miano wymyśliła dla nich tym razem. Mordercze Małżeństwo, na litość boską. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Hannibalowego tabletu.

\- Wygląda na to, że panna Lounds stanowi moje źródło rozrywki. Nie chciałbym się go pozbawiać. Na razie.

Will tylko cmoknął z irytacją. Był czas, gdy Hannibal sam zachęcał go do „szatkowania marchewki”.

\- Tym razem zakończyła cytatem z „Oblubienicy Tygrysa” – ciągnął z rozbawieniem Hannibal. – Dodając, że Piękna nie zdoła oswoić Bestii, jeśli sama nie jest gotowa dać się posiąść swojemu zwierzęcemu partnerowi i opętać jego bestialskiej naturze. _Quid pro quo_. I obszernie rozpisuje się na temat twojej pełnej entuzjazmu gotowości oddania się w moje, cytuję, „wygłodniałe objęcia”, Will. Cóż za straszliwie pretensjonalne wyrażenie, swoją drogą. Pada nawet porównanie do rozwiązłych kobiet…

\- Cieszę się, że cię to bawi – burknął Will, walcząc z pąsem na policzkach. Ochota na czytanie artykułów ulotniła się bez śladu.

Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Hannibal próbuje go sprowokować. Will nie miał pojęcia do czego, ale nieustanne uszczypliwości doktora zaczynały go irytować.

Hannibal uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Uniósł drewnianą łyżkę, którą mieszał gumbo, podmuchał na nią i podsunął Willowi pod nos.

\- Nie za łagodne? Myślę, że przydałoby się więcej pieprzu.

Will zmrużył oczy, po czym z wahaniem otworzył usta i ostrożnie objął wargami czubek łyżki. Hannibal wciąż się uśmiechał.

Will przełknął i oblizał wargi, przenosząc wzrok z jednego oka Hannibala na drugie.

\- Dla mnie może być.

Hannibal napuszył się, jakby właśnie usłyszał największy komplement, i z satysfakcją pokiwał głową.

\- Wieczorem przyjdzie Chiyo. Może uda mi się ją namówić, by ustrzeliła nam kilka przepiórek.

Will w milczeniu absorbował jego słowa. Podejrzewał, że Chiyo nie zniknęła całkowicie, że czaiła się gdzieś w pobliżu, gotowa bronić swojego przyszywanego brata w razie gdyby Willowi znów przyszło do głowy użyć noża. Will nawet jej za to nie winił. Sam nie był do końca pewien, czy go w końcu nie użyje.

Pyknięcie ekspresu wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Will podstawił kubek i czekając, aż się napełni, zaczął wystukiwać palcami nerwowy rytm. Hannibal milczał i w tej ciszy Will uświadomił sobie nagle, jak cienkie były ściany w domku i że łazienka znajdowała się w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Poczuł, jak policzki jednak oblewają mu się gorącem i mimo woli wydał zduszony, spanikowany odgłos, na dźwięk którego Hannibal posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Will jedynie pokręcił głową, nawet nie próbując ukryć rumieńca, i udał, że nie widzi, jak wargi Hannibala wygięły się nieznacznie, gdy doktor ponownie skierował uwagę na garnek.

Kubek napełniì się kawą i Will ostrożnie dokicał na swoje stałe miejsce na sofie, opierając ciężar ciała na jednej kuli, a w drugiej ręce balansując kubek, w którym aromatyczny płyn burzył się niczym nocny ocean podczas przypływu. Usiadł z westchnieniem niewysłowionej rozkoszy, wykończony wysiłkiem, jakiego wymagało utrzymanie pionowej pozycji po blisko miesiącu wylegiwania się. Musiał odzyskać kondycję, zanim zima na dobre uwięzi ich na tym bezludziu.

Z sofy miał widok na profil Hannibala i jego wzrok mimo woli wciąż do niego powracał. Wreszcie Will dał za wygraną i po prostu patrzył, zachłannie, sycąc oczy obrazem, którego był pozbawiony przez trzy długie lata.

Hannibal powinien był wyglądać idiotycznie w jadowicie zielonym fartuszku z żółtymi kwiatkami i koronką, ale w jakiś sposób udawało mu się wyglądać dostojnie, a nawet niebezpiecznie. Był szczuplejszy niż wtedy, zimą. Więzienny strój nie pozwalał Willowi się przyjrzeć, ale teraz było bezlitośnie oczywiste, że nadgarstki wyglądające z podwiniętych schludnie rękawów były chudsze, kości ostrzej zaznaczone. Na tle bladej z braku słońca skóry długie blizny na przegubach wydawały się ciemniejsze, świeższe. Nie było śladu po dekadenckiej miękkości, jaką Hannibal obrósł podczas podróży po Europie, wydatne kości policzkowe rzucały na jego twarz głęboki cień, upodabniając ją do nagiej czaszki.

Jego ruchy były starannie wykalkulowane, kiedy stał pilnując gotującej się potrawy, całkowicie w swoim żywiole, ale Will wiedział, że kiedy odejdzie od kuchenki, staną się ostrożne, nienaturalne. Wiedział, bo od kiedy byli razem, zdążył zauważyć nietypową nerwowość, niepokój w każdym geście Hannibala, które nagromadziły się w nim w ciągu trzech lat spędzonych w szklanej klatce, gdzie każda oznaka słabości wystawiona była na widok publiczny i dyskutowana przez ludzi, którymi Hannibal gardził. Will pamiętał chorobliwą energię doktora, kiedy odwiedzał go w szpitalu; pamiętał jego sztywno wyprostowaną, wibrującą jak struna sylwetkę. Wciąż miał przed oczami tę przyczajoną bestię, która zwodniczo tuliła uszy i zasłaniała kły, by w następnej chwili na każdą zaczepkę odpowiedzieć własną, bo nie miała już nic do stracenia, nic do ukrycia, bo jedyne, co miało dla niej wartość, odwróciło się od niej, wzgardziło nią, niezdolne pojąć jej dzikiego piękna.

Will czuł się winny, bo nawet teraz, wyzwolony z klatki, nawet po tym, co wydarzyło się na klifie, Hannibal wciąż reagował jak potrącony butem grzechotnik, wciąż miał wzrok osaczonego zwierzęcia, które nie może uwierzyć, że ręka, która wepchnęła je we wnyki, wyciąga się po to, by je pogłaskać i uwolnić. I nie miał znaczenia fakt, że Hannibal dobrowolnie pozwolił zapiąć sobie na szyi obrożę, bo nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby Will go nie sprowokował.

Will nie był pewien, czy jest już gotowy do głaskania. Jego palce raczej świerzbiły, by porządnie wytargać Hannibala za uszy. Ale nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że wnyki trzeba było rozerwać. Niektórych bestii nie wolno trzymać w klatkach. Niektóre trzeba albo zabić, albo zostawić w spokoju.

Poza tym Will niczego nie był już pewien. Tęsknił za koszmarami i upierzonym rogaczem. W koszmarach wszystko zdawało się mieć sens. Teraz nic go już nie miało.

Hannibal znów podniósł filiżankę do ust, jednocześnie wprawnym ruchem dorzucając do gumbo szczyptę ziół. Potarł kciukiem cienkie uszko, a jego górna warga spoczęła na delikatnym porcelanowym brzeżku, jakby w pocałunku. Will nie mógł oderwać wzroku, ale kiedy język Hannibala wysunął się nieznacznie, by musnąć filiżankę, Will pufnął z irytacją, nagle przekonany, że ten mało subtelny pokaz jest w rzeczywistości w stu procentach świadomy. Hannibal i jego cholerne filiżankowe metafory.

\- Nie sądzisz, że już czas to zdjąć? – rzucił niecierpliwie, zły jak diabli. Poczekał, aż Hannibal podniesie głowę i wskazał wymownie na szynę wyzierającą spod podciągniętej nogawki. – A może masz nadzieję, że dzięki temu dłużej mnie tu zatrzymasz?

\- Czy tylko to cię tu trzyma, Will? – odpowiedział pytaniem Hannibal, niewzruszony pozornie wrogą aluzją. Hannibal za dobrze go znał.

\- Przekonamy się po jej zdjęciu, prawda? – Will wypił łyk kawy i odchylił się z westchnieniem na oparcie, zamykając oczy. – Minęły już trzy tygodnie. Jestem prawie pewny, że szynę można było zdjąć tydzień temu. Po prostu bawi cię patrzenie, jak potykam się o te cholerne kule.

\- Pękam ze śmiechu – przyznał beznamiętnie Hannibal. Zmniejszył gaz, opłukał łyżkę i zdjął fartuszek, po czym przeciągnął się zaskakująco młodzieńczym ruchem, wyciągając ramiona nad głowę. Sweter podjechał do góry, odsłaniając brzydką bliznę po kuli i szlak ciemnych, lekko posiwiałych włosów na brzuchu.

Will zamrugał i szybko podniósł wzrok, w samą porę, by dostrzec przebiegający przez twarz Hannibala skurcz bólu. Hannibal opuścił ramiona i przytknął dłoń do blizny. Masował ją przez chwilę bezwiednie.

\- Chiyo nie jest najlepszym chirurgiem – powiedział, zauważywszy, że Will marszczy brwi. – I niestety nie miała nikogo do pomocy.

\- Co, nie pozwoliła ci pozszywać się samemu?

Hannibal zignorował pytanie. Spojrzał na Willa, który odpowiedział uniesioną wyzywająco brwią i rozłoźył się wygodniej na sofie w pozie, która, jak dobrze wiedział, nadawała mu nie tylko zrelaksowany wygląd, ale i prowokująco odsłaniała bezbronne, najwrażliwsze części jego ciała, tym bardziej prowokujące dla Hannibala, który już raz pozostawił na nich swój ślad. Gdy Hannibal podszedł do sofy, z jego twarzy nie dało się nic wyczytać; pochylił się nad Willem, by przyjrzeć się jego policzkowi. Will nawet nie mrugnął; on i Hannibal już dawno przekroczyli granice intymności, wzdłuż których ostrożnie stąpają nie tylko obcy ludzie, ale i wieloletni kochankowie. Zmrużył jedynie oczy, by ukryć nagle rozszerzające się źrenice. Dotyk Hannibala był delikatny, niemal niewyczuwalny, ale policzek Willa i tak zapłonął, tym razem nie z bólu.

\- Jesteś dzieckiem kontrastów, Will – odezwał się Hannibal po chwili, ostrożnie muskając kciukiem nienaruszoną skórę pod okiem Willa. Jego palce zahaczyły o ucho i lekko przygięły giętki płatek. Will zawsze miał wrażenie, że Hannibal jest dziwnie zafascynowany jego uszami. – Jednym z nich jest pragnienie unicestwienia mnie, podjudzane jednoczesnym przekonaniem o mojej niezniszczalności.

\- Dałeś mi wiele powodów, bym wyrobił w sobie takie przekonanie. – odparł Will. Jego wzrok osunął się na usta Hannibala. - I takie pragnienie.

\- Bez wątpienia. Czy właśnie to chciałeś zweryfikować, kiedy zrzuciłeś nas z klifu? Byłeś ciekaw, czy los znów stanie po naszej stronie? A może sądziłeś, że tylko w ten sposób zdołasz ocalić swoją duszę?

\- Zabij siebie, ocal wszystkich – szepnął Will, zatopiony w ciężkim, miodowym spojrzeniu.

\- Hm – zamruczał Hannibal. Przez chwilę wędrował oczami po jego twarzy, jakby zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Wreszcie pokręcił głową. – Chyba rzeczywiście pora to z ciebie zdjąć.

Will oblizał wargi.

\- Tak sądzisz?

\- Szynę, Will. – Głos Hannibala zadrżał lekko, jakby doktor ledwo powstrzymywał uśmiech.

\- …Jasne.

Will odchrząknął i odwrócił wzrok. Kątem oka zauważył, że skrzydełka nosa Hannibala drgnęły nieznacznie, wciągając jego zapach. I oto był, wyczekiwany triumfalny uśmieszek. Will przewrócił oczami.

\- Myślę, że możemy z tym trochę poczekać – mruknął. – Chciałbym się teraz przejść po lesie, póki jest w miarę ciepło. Wolałbym się jeszcze bardziej nie połamać tylko dlatego, że moje mięśnie nadal bardziej przypominają gumę.

\- Jak chcesz – Hannibal podniósł się i Will mimo woli odetchnął z ulgą, a jednocześnie natychmiast zaczął tęsknić za ciepłym dotykiem palców. – Parę mil stąd na zachód płynie strumień. Prowadzi do niego ścieżka, choć podejrzewam, że mogła zarosnąć od czasu, gdy byłem tu ostatnio. Jest oznaczona kamieniami, więc nie powinieneś się zgubić. Domyślam się, że brakuje ci twojego cichego zakątka i towarzystwa ryb.

W jego głosie nie było pytającej intonacji, Hannibal stwierdził to niczym dobrze znany fakt, ale Will i tak kiwnął głową.

\- Rozpieszczasz mnie – powiedział, patrząc na swój kciuk wyrysowujący niewidzialne wzory na brzeżku kubka.

\- Och, Will. – Will podniósł wzrok i napotkał drapieżny uśmiech Hannibala. – Uwierz mi, jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem.

***

Jesienny las pachniał grzybami i śmiercią i Will szybko stracił ochotę na daleki spacer, mimo że bez trudu znalazł ścieżkę, o której wspominał Hannibal. Snuł się jednak uparcie w głąb lasu, nie chcąc rezygnować z być może ostatniej szansy na bycie samemu. Chatka była przesiąknięta obecnością Hannibala, oznakowana jako jego terytorium – Will prychnął, wyobrażając sobie Hannibala z wywieszonym jęzorem, podnoszącego nogę w każdym kącie domku – i Will czuł się tam osaczony. Zagrożony. Nie, to nie to słowo... Czuł się zagrożony, na początku, jak samotny wilk, który przypadkiem zawędrował na teren obcej watahy, ale teraz miał raczej wrażenie, jakby był najcenniejszą częścią tejże watahy, własnością samca alfy, który osobiście czuwa nad jego bezpieczeństwem. Co z jednej strony powinno było mu schlebiać – i Will nie zamierzał kłamać przed samym sobą, że tak nie jest – ale z drugiej, nie ma nic bardziej uciążliwego niż dyszący nad karkiem strażnik z nieuleczalnym przypadkiem posesywności i obsesją na twoim punkcie. A przy tym Hannibal był klasycznym przykładem królowej dramatu, która nie zrezygnuje tak łatwo ze swojego ulubionego widza. A już na pewno nie pozwoli mu odejść bez kolejnego uśmiechu na brzuchu. Tym razem zapewne takiego z gatunku _risus mortis_.

Liście pokrywające ziemię chrzęściły pod naciskiem kul i butów, każdy krok uwalniał z wilgotnej gleby zapach rozkładu. Depresja poporodowa, pomyślał ponuro Will, dziobiąc końcem kuli gromadkę niezidentyfikowanych grzybów przycupniętą między korzeniami sosny. Ponarodzeniowa, poprawił się po chwili. Obie naraz. Zaczął nowe życie i nie może odżałować starego. Stary Will zrodził nowego w bólu i krwi, ale zamiast godnie ustąpić mu miejsca, uczepił się jego pleców i nie pozwala ruszyć naprzód.

Jakby chcąc zilustrować swoje myśli przykładem, Will zatrzymał się nagle, strzygąc uszami. Następnie przeklął bezgłośnie, gdy ciszę rozerwał kolejny odgłos gromu i z nieba zaczął siąpić zimny deszcz. Cóż, przynajmniej miał wymówkę inną niż zła kondycja. Zawrócił, próbując nie poślizgnąć się na rozmokłych liściach, ale zastygł w bezruchu, kiedy dotarł do niego suchy trzask łamanej gałęzi. Chwilę później niebo rozdarło się pod naporem ulewy, a jednocześnie powietrze przeszyło płaczliwe zawodzenie. Will uniósł dłoń, by osłonić twarz przed siekącymi biczami wody, i rozejrzał się w czymś, co zaczynało niebezpiecznie przypominać panikę, poszukując źródła dźwięku. Wydało mu się, że wie, skąd dobiega, ale nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Zawodzenie brzmiało znajomo, ale szum deszczu zniekształcił je do demonicznego jęku i Will nagle zaczął drżeć, pewien, że zza drzew wynurzy się czarna, rogata sylwetka. Cofnął się o krok i stracił równowagę; gruba warstwa liści złagodziła upadek, ale Will i tak przez chwilę ciężko dyszał, czekając, aż sprzed oczu znikną mu mroczki.

Kiedy zniknęły, rogaty człowiek stał tuż nad nim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRZEPRASZAM ZA TAK NIEWYBACZALNIE DŁUGĄ ZWŁOKĘ. Ten rozdział pisało mi się straszliwie trudno, bo nie mogę doczekać się seksu, więc. Haha. Ale jednocześnie próbuję trzymać się w ryzach i nareszcie napisać coś, co nie jest po prostu smut-fiestą. Jestem masochistką i macie cierpieć razem ze mną.
> 
> Jestem niesamowicie dumna z "szatkowania marchewki", mimo że takie tłumaczenie "slicing the ginger" jest w sumie oczywiste. Ale i tak jestem dumna. Bo z "morderczego małżeństwa" nie jestem :C
> 
> Ps. Obiecałam pieski w tym rozdziale. Będą w następnym. Teraz macie cliffhanger <3


End file.
